


Drabbles French RPF

by Ambrena



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Adultery, BDSM mentions, Bartheill - hinté, M/M, Wron
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Quelques drabbles de Bartheill, de Wron et autres rarepairs cracks.





	1. RPF – Emmnuel Macron/Martin Weill (Yann Barthès/Martin Weill hinté) – PG-13

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnes citées sont réelles, mais tout ceci reste fictionnel.

« Tu as des traces de griffures », s’exclama Emmanuel en découvrant le dos meurtri de son amant. Ce dernier refusa de répondre, soudain boudeur.

Ce n’était pas la première fois, et le type de marques changeait. Tantôt lacérations fines ; ecchymoses ; simples rougeurs sur les fesses… Martin fréquentait quelqu’un d’autre que lui, et cette personne le traitait fort différemment.

Le ministre n’était pas totalement étranger à ce milieu – même si c’était par hasard qu’il avait grillé son conseiller comme étant adepte du BDSM. Ce n’était pas cette pratique en soi qui le choquait.

Non, c’était l’idée qu’il ne soit pas le seul dans la vie de Martin qui le faisait tant souffrir, absurdement.


	2. RPF – Stéphane Le Foll/François Hollande (Valls->Hollande hinté)– PG

Son plan de carrière parfait avait été guidé par ce fil rouge, cette dévotion discrète mais constante qu’il vouait à François. Stéphane le Foll était toujours resté près de lui, et sa loyauté avait été généreusement récompensée. C’était l’un des rares à détenir le privilège de le tutoyer, de lui intimer de se taire d’un geste de la main ; des privautés qu’il chérissait, sans oser en quémander davantage, perclus d’un désir muet, discret... secret. Car son président, lui, n’avait pas de tels penchants, c’était évident. Le roman-feuilleton de sa vie sentimentale se montrait résolument hétérosexuel, n’en déplaise à Manuel Valls et à sa manie de lui rajuster sa cravate.


End file.
